KatieTheAndreaFan vs LaytonWaste
The Battle First Verse (Katie) Here comes another battle, now they're a dime a dozen This time it's CamTheWoot's desperate little virgin cousin Your name says it all, you're a LaytonWaste of space Speaking of names, haven't your parents got taste? t's a surefire way of not getting laid I might be easy, but at least I get some Remember that game of T or D that we done? You spent ages on the question: Do I fuck my cousin or my mum? Just give it up Clarey, kneel before your Queen Oh and yeah, your username, what the fuck does it mean? First Verse (Clarence) Christ are you taking the piss? Your raps hit a miss Gonna need more than a blowjob, to get a ticket out of this. Bitch beat Gravy and a Kid and thinks she's hot shit? You can shove your rhymes up your arse but first dislodge your fist You only got this far cos you were battling the weak but I'm the Merlin of rappers and I'll defeat this freak I'm the stingray to your Irwin your lyrics need reworkin' I'm drawing the line, please resign with your flritin' Call me a virgin all you like, hell it's just fine but whoring a twelve?! Bitch you know that' a crime! What, did you trade in half term for curb crawling time? You must be disturbed, no wonder you can't rhyme. Second Verse (Katie) I'm a slut and proud, yeah my ass gets around I'd rather soar in the air than be stuck on the ground Yeah, it's like your flying, not that you'd ever know You know nothing about sex, call you Jon fucking Snow Well, you're more like the Viper, telling the world my sins I confess that I'm a whore, and now I'll cave your fucking head in Just get it in to your skull, before I smash it to bits Whatever insults you throw, I don't give two shits You can make a girl do anything with basic wits Case in point, yesterday, one licked cream off my tits The only cream you use is the stuff for your zits Engineer yourself a girlfriend you whiny little bitch Second Verse (Clarence) Y'know I'm sick of this tart, this battle is through, but before I depart, I've got a confession for you. you've been loosing so far but not being beaten by me... being beaten by another but who could this genius rapper be? ... ... First Verse (Cam) It's the WIKIA STAR, the elite! You can't beat me It's the chat mod, when you come on expect me to police thee You must know, I beat you alone. This wasn't a collective I'll dip you in my tea, like a motherfuckin' digestive. You only won our last battle cos your shock had been rehearsed. Now I'm reusing your tactic but I did it in reverse! Clarence can't rap, I wrote his lines with might! Bringin' it to light Third Verse (Clarence) Quite right Second Verse (Cam) It's the END of this fight